<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Podfic] Foiled Again by nildot</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22470367">[Podfic] Foiled Again</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nildot/pseuds/nildot'>nildot</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>#SpacedogsSummer, Beth's pov, M/M, Podfic &amp; Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, This is a re-recorded version bc I accidentally deleted my old files, just a little drabble, should be better quality too, sunshine and roses for the spacedogs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:40:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22470367</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nildot/pseuds/nildot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Story by QueenofLit:</p><p>Today was the day. Beth was going to ask Adam out. He was sweet, and kind, and nothing like her last boyfriends (which was honestly a good thing). It would be hard, sure, but good. They could make it work.</p><p>She just wasn't prepared for the smoking, shirtless prison thug who opened the door instead.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nigel (Charlie Countryman)/Adam Raki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[Podfic] Foiled Again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/7388956">Foiled Again</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenofLit/pseuds/QueenofLit">QueenofLit</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Find the podfic WITH music <a href="https://www.mediafire.com/file/pxzryezktks2on7/Foiled_Again_%255BREVAMP%255D.mp3/file">here</a>.<br/>
Length: 11:24<br/>
Song: <i>All I Want Is You</i> by Barry Louis Polisar</p><p>Find the podfic WITHOUT music <a href="https://www.mediafire.com/file/732ef6h0093dj8o/%2528no_music%2529_Foiled_Again_%255BREVAMP%255D.mp3/file">here</a>.<br/>
Length: 10:58</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>